


Wildest Dreams

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chrome ha sempre avuto 'amici' particolari, come Ken e Chikusa. Però farà amicizia con qualcuno di così particolare che nemmeno lei si sarebbe aspettata. Qualcuno che può addirittura aiutarla nel suo amore per Mukuro.Storia scritta sul testo della canzone: Wildest Dreams di Taylor Swift. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ[Nota: Ooc].(Successivo temporalmente alla mia fanfiction: Hypnotized).





	1. Cap.1 L'arrivo del principe

Cap.1 L'arrivo del principe  


_Lui ha detto “Andiamo via da questa città_

_Guidiamo fuori dalla città,_

_via dalla folla”._

  


  


Fran si tolse il cappello da mela e lo appoggiò sopra il divanetto lercio, accanto a dove era seduta Chrome. Da una delle tasche tirò fuori un pettine e se lo passò sui capelli lisci.

"Belphegor sta venendo a prendermi. Sta per iniziare l'anno con i Varia" disse atono. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Spero che 'senpai' Bel non si perda, non ha un buon senso dell'orientamento" si lamentò.

Chrome sollevò lo sguardo dilatando l'occhio sano, strinse la punta del tridente al petto.

"Il Varia della tempesta?" sussurrò.

Fran rimise al suo posto il pettino ed annuì.

"Proprio lui. Anzi, potresti intrattenerlo? Se mi trova senza il suo amato Cappello da Rana, potrebbe diventare intrattabile" spiegò. Si grattò una guancia, vicino al segno sotto l'occhio.

"Dovrò cercarlo. 'W. W.' me lo avrà di nuovo nascosto, aggiungendo una C. al suo nome nella mia mente. E poi devo evitare che Ken e Chikusa decidano di farsi fare a pezzi dal 'Prince the Ripper'" disse.

Sorrise a Chrome.

"Anche se 'Bloody Prince' trovo si addica di più a 'senpai'".

Chrome batté la palpebra, poggiò le gambe in terra ticchettanvodi con gli stivali.

"M.M nasconde tutto insieme alle merendine di Ken" rispose.

Arrossì appena, strinse le ginocchia tra loro.

"Io ... intrattenere ... la tempesta dei Varia?".

"Hai intrattenuto Testa d'Ananas nella tua testa, lui non sarà tanto peggio" la rassicurò Fran con voce atona. Le fece l'occhiolino.

Chrome incassò il capo tra le spalle, annuì lentamente e si strinse le ginocchia al petto.

"Andrete fuori città?" domandò, con voce lieve.

Fran le diede le spalle e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi ossuti.

"Sì. E se siamo fortunati, è riuscito a rubare la macchina nuova di Mammon... che a sua volta aveva rubato a Lu" spiegò.

Chrome sorrise appena, spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra osservando la tenda lacera ondeggiare sopra i vetri incrostati e spezzati, abbassò il capo.

"Sembra davvero divertente".

Fran fece un paio di passi avanti, si fermò e voltò il capo.

"E se per un paio di giorni venissi con noi? Ti allontaneresti un po' dalla folla che quella pulce di Sawada ti porta sempre intorno" propose.

Chrome arrossì violentemente, strinse con forza il pezzo di tridente contro il petto e sollevò la testa.

"Mukuro-sama non accetterebbe mai" sussurrò.

Accennò un sorriso.

"E 'Bosshu' si preoccuperebbe a sapermi con i Varia".

Fran scrollò le spalle e si allontanò lungo il salone.

 


	2. Cap.2 Invito al castello dei Varia

Cap.2 Invito al castello dei Varia  


_Ho pensato che il cielo non potesse aiutarmi,_

_niente dura per sempre_

  


  


Bel si raddrizzò la coroncina che aveva sul capo. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoli e la frangia gli ondeggiò davanti al viso.

"Shishishi, che posto da poveri" disse.

I suoi passi risuonavano, lo scricchiolio delle sua scarpe gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Chrome sollevò il capo sentendo il suono dei passi, si mise in piedi stringendo il pezzo di tridente al petto fino a far sbiancare le nocche e deglutì.

Belphegor la vide e allargò le braccia, rivolgendo i palmi verso l'alto.

"Che piacevole visione è rivederti. Ti ricordi di me?" le domandò.

Chrome sobbalzò stringendo le gambe tra loro, carezzò con il pollice una delle punte del tridente sentendo il freddo del metallo e deglutì.

"Il Varia della tempesta".

Bel schioccò la lingua sul palato e raggiunse la parete accanto al divano e vi si appoggiò.

"Principe andrà bene" la rimbeccò.

Chrome arrossì appena, una gocciolina di sudore le colò lungo la guancia e batté la palpebra rilassando la stretta sul tridente.

"Prin ... cipe?" domandò.

Bel tirò fuori un paio di pugnali e si ticchettò sulle labbra.

"Io sono un principe". Si piegò in avanti e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

"Vorrei ricominciare con te. Ti va una chiacchierata? Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi" le propose.

Chrome strinse le labbra abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento impolverato, alzò di scatto la testa dilatando l'occhio lilla.

"P-posso venire con Fran per qualche giorno?".

Bel saltellò all'indietro.

"Shishishi, sei la benvenuta nel palazzo dei Varia" cantilenò.

Chrome sgranò l'occhio, sorrise ampiamente e arrossì sollevando il capo.

"Davvero?" chiese.

Distolse lo sguardo osservando il divano rattoppato e il pavimento sporco, alcune cartacce erano radunate vicino all'angolo.

< Ken ... Chikusa ... starò via solo per poco. Ci penserà Mukuro-sama a voi e voi a lui > si disse.

Bel si tolse la casacca nera che indossava sopra la camicia a righe e gliela porse.

"Sarà divertente vedere il coniglietto lasciare il Paese delle Meraviglie per trasformarsi in Alice attraverso lo specchio" le disse.

Con l'altra mano teneva i coltelli.

"Potrei anche insegnarti qualche tecnica di combattimento" la invogliò.

Chrome guardò la casacca, batté la palpebra e annuì con forza arrossendo. Prese la casacca, se la mise coprendosi fino ai piedi; le scivolava leggermente dalle spalle magre scoprendo la sua maglia verde militare.

"Sì".

Il sorriso di Belphegor si allargò fino coprirgli la metà del viso lasciata scoperta dalla frangetta.

"Come mai tutto questo desiderio di divenire più forte?" domandò.

Chrome arrossì, fece qualche passo indietro battendo contro il divano e deglutì guardandosi intorno.

"Io ...".

Calpestò il bordo della casacca, ricadde sul divano e affondò nel cuscino. Tastò sentendo dei pacchetti di patatine semivuoti ed uno yo-yo. Si mise seduta, si chinò e tirò fuori da sotto al divano una cintura con scritto M.M in argento laccato. Legò la casacca facendo in modo le arrivasse sopra la punta degli stivaloni e arrotolò le maniche.

"Io non voglio dover sempre contare su Bosshu e gli altri, per difendermi" ammise, con tono basso.

Bel girò su se stesso, lanciò i coltelli in aria e li riprese al volo.

"Quindi anche tu, la più ingenua e dolce del gruppo, ti sei resa conto che il Cielo non può sempre aiutarti. Niente dura per sempre ai nostri giorni, nemmeno le più radicate illusioni".

La sua voce risultò più stridula e meno mascolina.

Chrome si morse il labbro stringendo il tridente a sé, deglutì incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Anche se Bosshu e Mukuro-sama ci saranno sempre ... non voglio essere un peso per loro" disse, con tono leggermente più alto.

"Sarà divertente avere a che fare con te, oltre che con il valletto" valutò Belphegor.

 


	3. Cap.3 Un imbucato a corte

Cap.3 Un imbucato a corte

  


_Ma questo mi sta portando a fondo_

  


"Tu non eri invitato!" sbraitò Mammon. Diede una manata sul muso della macchina. Digrignò i denti e piegò di lato il capo, il largo cappello che indossava ondeggiò, la stoffa creò una serie di pieghe. "Hai una famiglia da gestire!" sbraitò, guardò Mukuro in viso.

"Nemmeno tu dovevi venire a prendermi" disse atono Fran, seduto nel sedile posteriore della macchina.

Bel si voltò verso dietro, dal sedile accanto a quello del guidatore, e si sporse, guardando Chrome seduta accanto a Fran.

"Sembra che non si fidi a lasciarti andare da sola" la punzecchiò.

Chrome arrossì, Mukuro socchiuse l'occhio rosso accavallando le gambe.

"Fufufufu, non sopporto chi cerca di portarmi via le mie cose; Varia".

"Non sei un bambino, dovresti evitare di fare i capricci" si lamentò Mammon, sbattendo il piede per terra ritmicamente.

Mise una mano in tasca e tastò le proprie chiavi dell'automobile.

"E non mi pagano abbastanza per perdere tempo".

Mukuro passò il tridente da una mano all'altra, facendo scorrere il palmo guantato sul bastone con un sorrisetto.

"Come pensavo, permettere a Nagi di avere a che fare con voi sarebbe come gettarla nella fossa dei leoni".

Chrome abbassò il capo socchiudendo l'unico occhio leggermente liquido, strinse il proprio tridente più corto di quello di Mukuro e si morse il labbro.

"Sensei, me ne occuperei io di lei" disse Fran, mettendo una mano accanto a quella di Chrome.

"La tua gelosia la tirerà a fondo" lo punzecchiò Belphegor.

Chrome sollevò il capo schiudendo le labbra.

"Fran" sussurrò.

Mukuro strinse le labbra, il suo tridente venne avvolgo da leggere fiamme della nebbia e il simbolo sul suo occhio mutò diventando un due.

"Non sei in grado di sfidarmi, Varia della tempesta".

"Salta in macchina e stai zitto. E quando arriviamo, il Boss mi dovrà dare un aumento" ringhiò Mammon. Aprì la portiera e si mise al posto di guida della decappottabile.

"Fufufufu, sembra che testeremo le abilità dei Varia direttamente nella loro tana" disse Mukuro.

Chrome sospirò, accennò un sorriso e sporse il capo verso l'esterno della macchina, seguì con lo sguardo Mukuro salire e si voltò verso di lui.

"Possiamo lasciare soli Ken e Chikusa?" domandò con voce molto bassa.

Mukuro poggiò le spalle contro lo schienale della macchina, accavallò le gambe.

"Non sono affari miei quello che gli succede".

Bel si raddrizzò e si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza. Ascoltò il rombo della macchina messa in moto e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

Il veicolo partì e Belphegor chiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando.

"Arrivati a casa, Valletto, mi devi assolutamente rifare il letto" si lamentò. Fran si aggiustò il cappello a rana sulla testa.

"Ancora non siete in grado di farlo da solo, allora" disse atono.

Si piegò verso Chrome e le avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Non preoccuparti. Ha lasciato da loro Mukuro-Howl" la rassicurò.

Chrome alzò il capo, sgranò l'occhio e sorrise arrossendo, annuì e si strinse al petto il piccolo tridente.

< Se dovessi essere trascinata a fondo da qualcuno, vorrei fosse Mukuro-sama > si disse.

 


	4. Cap.4 Bello come l'inferno

Cap.4 Bello come l'inferno  
  


_Lui è così alto, e bello come l’inferno._

  


Belphegor si sedette sul letto accanto a Chrome.

"Il Boss ti ha spaventato così tanto?" domandò.

Accarezzò il cuscino adagiato sulle coltri tra loro due.

Chrome afferrò il cuscino, lo strinse contro di sé osservando il proprio piccolo tridente poggiato sul comodino di fianco al letto, annuì lentamente arrossendo.

"Urla molto" sussurrò.

"Voleva solo fare amicizia con il tuo Mukuro" la rassicurò Belphegor. Si sporse in avanti e giocherellò con una delle proprie ciocche bionde.

"Ti piace, vero?" domandò.

Chrome si voltò a guardarlo, batté la palpebra piegando il capo di lato e si sfilò gli stivaloni e mise i piedi fasciati dalle calze sul materasso.

"Mukuro-sama?".

Belphegor le appoggiò la mano sopra il cuscino che stringeva lei.

"Proprio lui" le rispose.

Chrome arrossì, sorrise appena e voltò il capo guardando davanti a sé con l'occhio socchiuso.

"Mukuro-sama pensa io sia speciale. Come le vie infernali".

Bel si mise le mani sulle guance, premendo i polsi sul mento aguzzo.

"E dimmi, ti piace il suo essere come l'inferno?" domandò cinguettante.

Chrome si voltò a guardarlo, sorrise appena incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Ogni via infernale insegna un'abilità unica. Anche Mukuro-sama è così. La sua forza ... la sua bellezza cambia come le vie infernali" mormorò.

Bel ticchettò con l'indice sulla guancia, continuando a tenere le mani sul viso.

"Fammi capire. Lui è bello come l'inferno. Che altro?" domandò con voce melliflua.

Chrome batté la palpebra, arrossì e sorrise portandosi una corta ciocca viola dietro l'orecchio.

"Mukuro-sama ... è alto e misterioso. Lui rappresenta davvero ... l'imperscrutabile nebbia che avvolge la Famiglia".

Belphegor si mordicchiò un labbro.

"Anche la nostra nebbia ha i suoi pregi incredibili" le rispose con voce roca.

Chrome accennò un sorrisetto con le guance rosse, allentò la presa sul cuscino che stringeva stendendo le gambe sul materasso morbido.

"Però non è molto alta" mormorò.

Belphegor accavallò le gambe e fece ondeggiare la gamba superiore.

"Preferisco poterle dare delle pacche sulla testa" ribatté.

Chrome sorrise, annuì appena e prese a dondolare i piedi su e giù facendo oscillare il bordo delle calze scure.

"Non ha la stessa bellezza di Mukuro-sama, ma entrambi sono delle nebbie ideali da cui farsi illudere" sussurrò.

"Non è male nemmeno il valletto" ammise Belphegor. Le poggiò la testa sulla spalla e sorrise.

"Anche il tuo Cielo non è molto alto" le ricordò.

Chrome avvampò completamente e abbassò il capo di scatto stringendo spasmodicamente il cuscino, sgranò l'occhio.

"B-Bosshu non c'entra nulla con la nebbia!" protestò.

Belphegor ridacchiò.

"Però centra con la potenza. Che ne dici se iniziamo a parlare delle tecniche? Tu le mie trappole le conosci? Sei arrivata dopo, mi ricordo" disse.

Chrome si morse il labbro, lanciò un'occhiata al proprio piccolo tridente sul comodino e annuì stringendo le gambe al petto.

"Mukuro-sama, Fran e il ragazzo della tempesta mi hanno detto alcune cose del tuo modo di combattere" ammise, a voce bassa.

Belphegor batté le mani tra loro.

"Iniziamo, allora!".

 


	5. Cap.5 L'arte di essere cattivi

Cap.5 L'arte di essere cattivi  


Lui è così cattivo, ma lo fa così bene.

  


  


"Non piazzo solamente fili che tagliano a cui collegare i miei coltelli.

In una vera battaglia, quando voglio uccidere, sistemo una serie di sottili seghetti. Ti fanno a pezzi e, esattamente come i fili, non li vedi.

E non ho bisogno di essere in zona per controllarli. Sono già sotto terra.

E' così che uccido le mie vittime.

Gli Hitman non ci cascherebbero mai e sono le mie vittime preferite. Per questo ho allenato molto il combattimento corpo a corpo, ma anche lì i miei semplici coltelli non mi sarebbero d'aiuto.

Ecco perché sono in grado anche di altro" spiegò Belphegor.

Chrome affondò il mento nel cuscino che stringeva al petto, avvicinò le gambe al guanciale e deglutì.

"Mukuro-sama dice che gli hitman non falliscono mai e che sono nati per uccidere, per questo solo un hitman o un Varia potrebbero mirare a gente simile" sussurrò.

Belphegor le porse una confezione aperta di biscotti.

"Spesso i Varia sono Hitman, ma in realtà anche gl'Hitman hanno una gerarchia" spiegò.

Chrome prese un biscotto, ne spezzò un frammento con le dita e ne mise tra le labbra una porzione grande un'unghia.

"Gerarchia?" domandò.

Si leccò le labbra, abbassò il biscotto e dilatò l'occhio.

"Tu sei un hitman, Varia della tempesta?".

"Ah ah, non posso svelarti tutti i miei segreti" rispose Belphegor. Addentò un biscotto.

"Sappi soltanto che di solito gl'Hitman vanno da livello uno a livello dieci. E ci sono anche i Superhitman nei vari livelli" spiegò.

Chrome prese un altro frammento del proprio biscotto, annuì piano.

"Quindi per combattere i più deboli ti bastano i tuoi trucchi. Con i più forti usi le fiamme?".

"Uso entrambi. L'intelligenza, la forza bruta e le fiamme sono tutti elementi dello stesso puzzle nella battaglia" spiegò Belphegor. Le mise in bocca un altro biscotto.

"Tu devi rafforzare il tuo corpo deboluccio e imparare a usare enormemente la tua mente".

Chrome lo morse facendone cadere metà sul cuscino di fianco a quello ancora quasi intero che stringeva, masticò e ingoiò faticosamente sentendo la gola secca.

"Bianchi-sama e I-Pin-chan nel futuro mi hanno insegnato le basi delle arti marziali" sussurrò.

"Devi imparare a rimanere in piedi. E incattivirti anche un pochino" ribatté Belphegor.

Chrome strinse le labbra, chiuse gli occhi visualizzando l'iride rossa di Mukuro e sentì la sua risata nella mente, arrossì appena aprendo l'occhio che brillava leggermente.

"Conosco una persona che è brava a fare il cattivo" mormorò.

"Se è chi penso io, ho capito che fa 'così bene il cattivo' da risultare seducente ai tuoi occhi in quel momento" disse Belphegor. Le diede una pacca sulla testa.

"Vedi di finire tutti e due i biscotti in fretta. Mangiare è la prima arma per vincere. Boss vince solo se prima ha mangiato come si deve" spiegò.

Chrome arrossì, annuì e sorrise sollevando lo sguardo.

"Anche il tuo Boss è così, vero?" chiese.

Distolse lo sguardo sobbalzando, nascose metà volto dietro al biscotto.

"Ospita me, Fran e Mukuro-sama anche se siamo nemici, ma poi urla come fosse cattivo ..." aggiunse, sottovoce.

Belphegor si stese e si appoggiò la busta sul petto.

"Lui si atteggia come è giusto che faccia un re dei re" rispose.

Chrome batté la palpebra, posò il cuscino di fianco a sé e mise metà del biscotto rimasto in bocca, prese l'altro che aveva spezzettato e lo raggiunse a gattoni. Glielo porse, con le labbra sporte.

"Mukuro-sama mi ha insegnato che i migliori a fingersi cattivi sono dolci, in realtà".

"Solo se fingono" rispose Belphegor e premette sul biscotto con l'indice, mettendoglielo in bocca.

Chrome lo ingoiò intero, una gocciolina di sudore le scivolò lungo la guancia e arrossì. Annuì, strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia e deglutì.

"A-allora ... per favore, insegnami come fare".

Belphegor ghignò.

"Allora inizieremo a studiare le trappole più semplici,da nascondere dietro le tue illusioni".

 


	6. Cap.6 Cominciano gli allenamenti

Cap.6 Cominciano gli allenamenti

 

Posso vedere la fine mentre si comincia, la mia unica condizione è...

 

"E tu perché mi guardi semplicemente, quando puoi reclamarmi" sibilò Squalo. Si mise davanti a Xanxus, guardandolo negli occhi. "Voi" ringhiò.  
Fran li sbirciava da dietro l'angolo del muro.  
Xanxus sollevò lo sguardo poggiando la guancia contro il palmo della mano, scivolò leggermente verso il basso sul trono e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Cosa sei, un cazzo di trofeo?" chiese.  
Spostò lo sguardo verso la porta, afferrò di scatto un bicchiere e lo tirò contro Squalo osservando il vetro frantumarsi.  
"E smettila di portare spazzatura a casa!".  
Squalo seguì lo sguardo di Xanxus e intravide Fran.  
"VOIIIII!" ululò. Fran indietreggiò e si allontanò, raggiunse una finestra e la aprì. Si affacciò e guardò giù. Vide Belphegor in piedi davanti a Chrome, appoggiata a un albero.  
"SE HAI PORTATO QUALCUN ALTRO TI AMMAZZO!" urlò Xanxus.  
Chrome sobbalzò, deglutì incassando il capo tra le spalle e si scostò dall'albero ondeggiando leggermente. Si morse il labbro, guardò verso l'alto e abbassò il capo su Belphegor.  
"Forse avresti dovuto chiedergli se potevo venire" mormorò.  
"Shishishi, lo show è sempre lo stesso, anche se cambiano gli argomenti. Almeno variamo" rispose Belphegor. Avanzò di un paio di passi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Concentrati sul rimanere in piedi senza bisogno di aiuto, piuttosto".  
Chrome avvampò, strinse il proprio piccolo tridente e assottigliò le labbra.  
< Non ho più problemi con i miei organi se non ci sono fiamme della pioggia troppo potenti, ma devo ancora abituarmi a gestire l'energia > si disse.  
Rizzò le spalle, tenendo le ginocchia piegate verso l'interno con il piccolo tridente davanti a sé.  
"Ce la faccio" disse, il tono appena squillante.  
"Bene. Ora vediamo in che modi interessanti riesci a muovere il tuo tridente" sussurrò il giovane con voce seducente.  
Chrome deglutì avvampando, saltò in avanti fendendo l'aria con il proprio tridente; lo ruotò su se stesso e tentò di colpire il Varia alle gambe.  
"Movimenti più fluidi. Forse è troppo pesante per te?" domandò Belphegor. Scattò velocemente a destra e a sinistra, la sua coroncina riluceva illuminata dalla luce solare.  
Chrome strinse la presa sul tridente, le punte brillavano lievemente di fiamme della nebbia. Fece scattare velocemente il tridente fendendo ripetutamente l'aria, le guance le si arrossarono.  
"Questo è il prezioso tridente di Mukuro-sama!".  
Belphegor le si affiancò e si sporse.  
"Devi sentirlo tuo. Non puoi usare le tue illusioni per rendertelo più leggero?" le domandò.  
Chrome balzò lateralmente atterrando su un ginocchio, strinse le labbra e si rizzò in piedi.  
"Devo abituarmi al peso. Il cambio-forma del Vongola Gear è più grande" mormorò.  
Belphegor scosse il capo e sospirò, piegando di lato il capo.  
"Non sono fatti per te e inizio a credere nemmeno per il tuo adorato Mukuro" si lamentò.  
Si grattò la testa e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
"Dovresti trovare un modo per renderlo più piccolo, magari rivolgendoti a qualche costruttore di armi. Non ne conoscevate uno?" le chiese.  
Chrome annuì, si scoprì l'orecchio destro mostrando un orecchino lungo con tre diamanti aguzzi indaco, si morse il labbro.  
"Mukuro-sama ne ha uno uguale. Il vecchio Talbot li ha fatti per noi" sussurrò.  
Passò le dita sul manico del tridente, esso scomparve lasciando solo lo spazio per la mano di Chrome.  
"Il cambio-forma precedente era di Deamon Spade, ma essendo simili ad occhiali non pesavano troppo" ammise.  
"Umh. Nemmeno un orecchino è offensivo. Dovresti avere qualcosa di più simile, non so, a un tridente più piccolo. Tu con cosa ti trovi a tuo agio?" le domandò il biondo. Osservò l'orecchio e lo sfiorò con la punta dell'unghia.  
Chrome sporse il tridente che aveva ridotto stringendo le labbra, arrossì sentendo le dita di Bel vicino il lobo dell'orecchio e deglutì.  
"L'orecchino è la forma del Vongola Gear quando non lo usiamo. Il vecchio Talbot ha fuso i Vongola Ring e gli Animal Ring" spiegò.  
Si morse il labbro, si coprì nuovamente l'orecchino con i capelli.  
"Così mi ha detto il ragazzo della tempesta. Io ero prigioniera" ammise.  
Si mosse sul posto spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, strofinò le dita sul corto manico del tridente.  
"I-io preferivo gli occhiali di Deamon Spade. Sono brava a creare illusioni, ma le illusioni reali sono quelle che mi vengono meglio, e ...", si morse il labbro, "ri-riconoscere cos'è vero e cosa no attraverso i vari piani astrali è ... la cosa che faccio meglio".  
Belphegor le prese la mano nella propria e fece un largo sorriso.  
"Talbot è molto bravo, ma spesso non controlla i dati più banali. Non posso chiederti di lasciare fare a me, perché lottiamo per differenti Cieli, ma...  
con la tua presenza, potremmo cercare di ottenere qualcosa di meglio. So a chi chiedere, oltre che a Talbot" la rassicurò.  
Chrome sgranò l'occhio schiudendo la bocca ad o, arrossì sorridendo dolcemente e strinse la mano di Bel tenendo il piccolo tridente contro di sé con l'altra.  
"Io ..." sussurrò.  
Deglutì distogliendo lo sguardo, accentuò la presa sul tridente molleggiando sulle punte degli stivaloni.  
< Anche se siamo appena all'inizio, posso sperare in una buona fine > si disse.  
Si umettò le labbra e guardò il Varia.  
"Permettimi di rimanere fino a che non l'avrò ottenuto, per favore!".  
"La mia unica condizione è di rimanere ad ascoltarmi mentre ripeto. Ho compiti molto importanti da studiare" le rispose Belphegor.  
Chrome batté la palpebra, annuì lentamente e strinse con entrambe le mani il piccolo tridente contro la maglietta.  
"Lo farò" sussurrò.


	7. Cap.7 Il desiderio di Chrome

Cap.7 Il desiderio di Chrome  
  


_Dimmi che ti ricorderai di me_

_In piedi in un bel vestito, fissando il tramonto._

  


  


Belphegor camminava avanti e indietro, dinnanzi a Chrome seduta a un tavolinetto in ferro battuto. Il merletto della tovaglia candida le sfiorava le ginocchia. Il giovane guardò il pavimento della veranda.

"Sei riuscita a finire tutta la tazza di the? Come ti ho detto, nutrirsi è importante" le disse.

Chrome strinse le ginocchia, avvampò e annuì stringendo le labbra.

"Sì" sussurrò.

Belphegor incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

"E oggi sei riuscita a salire e scendere due volte le scale senza appoggiarti?" la interrogò.

Chrome annuì nuovamente abbassando lo sguardo sulla tovaglia, giocherellò con il piccolo tridente.

"Ho anche mangiato tre dei tuoi biscotti" ammise.

"Shishishi, belle notizie". Festeggiò Bel.

Strofinò le mani tra loro, facendo rumore.

"Non ti dispiace, allora, se inizio a ripetere?" le domandò.

Chrome negò con il capo, incrociò le caviglie e prese a dondolare i piedi.

"Ascolto".

Belphegor si massaggiò le tempie, chiuse gli occhi e ricominciò a camminare.

"I vecchi regni sono basati sul sangue, sulle eredità. E' raro che il popolo si rivolti contro casati che ormai crede eterni, spesso anche divini e sovrannaturali.

Quando viene messo un nuovo regnante, è solo perché i vizi del precedente erano divenuti insopportabili. Spesso è anche dovuto all'aumentare della fame, quindi bisogna racimolare il di più che c'è nei periodi più fertili in vista delle carestie.

Il nuovo regnante non solo si fa nemici i vecchi regnanti e tutti coloro che li supportavano, ma anche coloro che li hanno messi. Questo perché dopo il cambio il popolo si aspetta dei miracoli molto superiori a quelli che possono avvenire. Perciò basta poco perché decidano di togliere il regnante che loro stesso hanno messo da poco, per provare con un altro" ripeté con voce cadenzata.

Chrome chiuse l'occhio dondolando piano le gambe, sorrise leggermente vedendo attraverso la palpebra chiusa la figura di Mukuro ferma in cima ad una scalinata vestito con una giacca viola dai ricami lilla, piccole gemme di un viola quasi nero decoravano il vestito. Riaprì l'occhio arrossendo, deglutì osservando Bel.

"Sì" sussurrò.

Belphegor inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso di lei.

"Nel patto non c'è anche fingere interesse. Va bene se dei doveri dei principi nulla è di tuo gradimento" la rassicurò.

Chrome sobbalzò mordendosi il labbro, negò con il capo.

"Pensavo a come si veste un principe" ammise.

Belphegor raggiunse il tavolinetto e si piegò in avanti.

"Dipende dalla signoria, dai suoi possedimenti e dall'epoca che lo vede padrone" spiegò.

Chrome annuì stringendo il tridente al petto.

"Mi piacerebbe metterne uno" sussurrò, appena udibile.

Scosse il capo, lo alzò e sorrise timidamente.

"Continua".

"Appena avrò compiuto il mio dovere, e tu quello di ascoltatrice, potremo divertirci in quel senso" la rassicurò Belphegor. Ticchettò con la punta delle dita sul tavolo.

Si allontanò di un paio di passi e si massaggiò il mento.

"Ora, tornando a noi... ah sì!

Quando si accorpa un nuovo territorio, la prima cosa da fare è estinguere la stirpe dei precedenti sovrani che li dominavano.

Non bisogna alterare gli usi e i costumi del luogo. Tranne lì dove serve per aumentare il benessere economico. Più rendi un luogo fiorente e ricco, meno possibilità di perdere il nuovo regno si avranno.

Conquistare regni con lingue, usi e costumi troppo diversi, è un rischio immenso. Infatti si potrebbe andare incontro a rivoluzioni, in quel caso" ripeté. La sua voce squillante man mano divenne più monotona.

Chrome batté ripetutamente la palpebra, sentiva il capo leggermente pesante. Chiuse l'occhio vedendo nuovamente Mukuro sulla scalinata. Mukuro abbassò il capo, sorrise porgendo la mano coperta dal guanto nero verso il basso e socchiuse gli occhi, il sei demoniaco brillava nell'occhio rosso.

"Nagi" chiamò.

Chrome sobbalzò stringendo il tridente, arrossì e guardò Belphegor.

"Sembra difficile" sussurrò.

Belphegor si sedette accanto a lei e incrociò le braccia al petto, appoggiandosi allo schienale metallico.

"E che fantasia ha rubato la tua mente? Sono tremendamente curioso!" ammise.

Chrome negò con il capo.

"È Mukuro-sama" spiegò.

Si morse il labbro e giocherellò con le dita con l'orecchino facendo tintinnare i cristalli.

"Vuole che mi ricordi di lui".

"Tu, lui, dei bei vestiti, intenti a fissare un tramonto. Cose di questo genere" sussurrò Belphegor, sporgendo le labbra sottili in fuori.

Chrome arrossì, si morse il labbro e annuì lentamente.

"Teme che se vengo vista lontana da lui, come una persona unica, lo lascerò".

Sentì una patina di sudore freddo farle formicolare il collo, deglutì.

"C'era solo lui con un bel vestito, però" rispose.

"Allora facciamo vedere al mondo come sei speciale e, proprio in quel momento di massimo splendore, andrai da lui facendogli capire che non hai intenzione di lasciarlo" disse Belphegor.

Chrome sgranò l'occhio leggermente liquido, arrossì e annuì sentendo un groppo in gola.

"Grazie" sussurrò.


	8. Cap.8 Tra illusioni e farse

Cap.8 Tra illusioni e farse  
  


_Baby,_

_labbra rosse e guance arrossate._

  


  


Belphegor le strinse il laccio decorato con diamanti che le teneva il ciuffetto di capelli violetti verso l'alto. Mise la mano dalle dita affusolate sotto la giacchetta bianca che la giovane indossava e le sollevò la spallina di merletto nero del vestito a pezzo unico che indossava.

"Mukuro in questo momento si trova nel salone. Mi raccomando non correre e controlla che lui ti stia guardando mentre scendi le scale" le disse.

Le sollevò il labbro appoggiandole l'indice sulla guancia rossa.

"E ricordati di sorridere".

Chrome arrossì maggiormente guardandosi allo specchio, si passò le mani sul vestito e si mise sulle punte dei piedi.

"Non so se ...".

"Non metterti sulle punte o rovinerai le ballerine" la rimbeccò Belphegor. Si passò l'indice sulle labbra in orizzontale.

"Baby, le labbra e le guance rosse le hai. L'aria abbastanza timida e sottomessa da farlo sentire un dominatore anche. Ricordati che devi gestire la situazione con moine e mente, ma lui deve pensare di essere il re della tua vita". Si massaggiò il collo.

"Certo, temo che un plebeo simile preferisca le divise da scolarette, ma forse scambierà la nobiltà per le sue adorate sceneggiate dark. Perciò vai e conquistalo".

Chrome strofinò tra loro le labbra arrossate, si sfiorò l'orecchino e ticchettò con le ballerine in terra.

"Ingannare l'ingannatore" sussurrò.

Belphegor raggiunse una finestra e prese un fiore viola da un vaso sul davanzale e glielo porse.

"Vai, mia piccolo lapillo di lava" la invogliò.

Chrome afferrò il fiore, lo strinse e guardò il proprio tridente sul comodino. Deglutì, uscì dalla stanza e avanzò di qualche passo. Raggiunse la scalinata, vide Mukuro sotto di essa che camminava avanti e indietro. Arrossì e schiuse le labbra, lo osservò voltarsi con un sorriso sottile.

"Oh? Cos'hai addosso, Nagi?".

Chrome sgranò l'occhio e strinse le labbra rosse, sentì le lacrime pungere e le ricacciò indietro. Mukuro fece scorrere la mano sul proprio tridente e socchiude gli occhi.

"La mia Nagi indossa abiti da guerriera, non da principessa".

Chrome strinse la presa sul fiore, arrossì violentemente e lo buttò in terra. Scese le scale velocemente tenendo l'orlo del vestito, lo raggiunse e lo guardò. Mukuro abbassò il capo con un sogghigno sarcastico, piegò il capo.

"Non mi piace vederti quella espressione".

Chrome chiuse l'occhio, una leggera fiamma la avvolse e le comparve un vestito da gothic lolita di varie tonalità di viola scuro e nero, con dei ricami indaco e lilla. Mukuro schiuse le labbra, il tridente scomparve e lui le sollevò il capo.

"Oh. Questo mi sorprende" sussurrò.

Chrome sporse le labbra rosse con l'occhio liquido, si mise sulle punte degli stivaloni neri con lacci viola e arrossì.

"Mukuro-sama".

Mukuro mosse la mano, il fiore viola gli apparve in mano e lo porse a Chrome.

"Nagi" mormorò.

Belphegor li guardò in cima alle scale, appoggiato contro la parete e sorrise.

"Plebei" bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

 


	9. Cap.9 Follia al chiaro di luna

Cap.9 Follia al chiaro di luna

_Dimmi che mi rivedrai anche se solo nei tuoi_

_sogni più folli_

  


  


Mukuro le sfiorò il guanto violetto, piegò il capo sorridendo sottile.

"Hai creato tutto tu, Chrome?".

Chrome arrossì, annuì stringendo tra loro le ginocchia fasciate da calze a rete nere e si morse il labbro. Mukuro le tolse una ciocca di capelli dal volto scoprendo l'orecchino, scoprì anche il proprio dal lato opposto e sorrise incrociando le braccia.

"Il Varia della tempesta vuole separarci, ho sentito".

Chrome sollevò il capo di scatto sgranando l'unico occhio, negò con il capo stringendo i pugni sull'ampia gonna.

"Vuole solo aiutare!".

Mukuro arricciò un sopracciglio, Chrome abbassò il capo arrossendo maggiormente.

"Io voglio proteggere Mukuro-sama, e tutto ciò che piace a Mukuro-sama. Per sempre".

Mukuro addolcì lo sguardo, le sfiorò la guancia rossa.

"Io non amo niente, mia dolce Nagi".

Chrome sollevò lo sguardo, la luna si rifletteva nel suo grande occhio viola sgranato. Mukuro si tirò indietro alzandosi dalla sedia, girò attorno al tavolinetto di ferro fino ad una parete.

"Non posso tollerare tu sia debole, ma anche quando lo sei non riesco a lasciarti andare".

Chrome batté la palpebra schiudendo le labbra, strinse l'orlo della gonna con forza facendo tremare le braccia.

"Non lascerò mai Mukuro-sama".

Mukuro voltò il capo verso il cielo notturno osservando la luna circondata da stelle.

"Dovrai" disse secco.

Sospirò, si girò a guardarla.

"Voglio che tu mi dica una cosa, Chrome. No, Nagi".

Chrome lo guardò stringendo le labbra, annuì e Mukuro camminò a passo lento verso di lei. Si chinò in avanti con una mano dietro la schiena.

"Ti ricorderai di me?".

Chrome arrossì totalmente schiudendo le labbra rosse, il volto di Mukuro era ad un pugno dal suo.

"Mukuro-sama" sussurrò.

Mukuro socchiuse l'occhio rosso, il simbolo demoniaco dell'uno brillava di fiamme della nebbia.

"Continuerò a vivere nei tuoi sogni, a vivere nella tua mente? Rivedrai il mio ricordo, svegliandoti terrorizzata dall'idea che verrò a prenderti?" sibilò.

Chrome incassò il capo tra le spalle stringendo le ginocchia tra loro, Mukuro le sollevò il mento con due dita.

"Nei tuoi sogni più folli sarò ancora l'uomo che ti ha salvato, l'uomo che ti ha condannato?".

Chrome deglutì sudando freddo, si sporse di scatto e premette le labbra su quelle schiuse di Mukuro. Lui dilatò gli occhi e Chrome alzò lo sguardo.

"Ora parlo io" disse.

Mukuro annuì piano e si sedette sulla sedia di lato a lei, Chrome gli prese le mani e continuò a fissarlo.

"Non vi lascerò, Mukuro-sama. Porterò la vostra condanna, ed è per questo che sarò forte. Vi rivedrò ogni giorno, vi ricorderò sempre, e sarà come un folle sogno che non voglio smettere di avere".

Mukuro addolcì lo sguardo, le strinse le mani e le carezzò il palmo.

"Sarà un eterno incubo di terrore e controllo, mia Nagi" la avvisò.

Chrome strinse le labbra, deglutì e annuì, l'iride le brillava.

"Per questo sarò forte".


	10. Cap.10 Notte d'intimità

Cap.10 Notte d'intimità  
  


_Ho detto che nessuno deve sapere cosa facciamo, le sue mani sono tra i miei capelli, i suoi vestiti nella mia stanza._

  


  


Mukuro le fece scivolare la zip del vestito, Chrome avvampò distogliendo lo sguardo; candele viola scuro decoravano la stanza illuminando il suo volto teso. Mukuro le girò la testa, abbassò il capo e le fece scivolare le maniche del vestito sulle spalle sottili.

"Nessuno deve sapere quello che facciamo. Né Sawada Tsunayoshi, né il tuo nuovo amico" sussurrò.

Chrome lo guardo, alzò lentamente una mano e Mukuro le strinse il polso guardandola fisso.

"Hai sentito cosa ho detto?" chiese.

Chrome deglutì, annuì e poggiò la mano sottile sulla guancia di lui.

"Nessuno" mormorò.

Mukuro le passò le mani tra i capelli sciogliendo l'acconciatura di Chrome con movimenti agili delle dita, la chioma viola della ragazza ondeggiò sfiorandole il pizzo delle mutandine. Mukuro le carezzò dolcemente i capelli guardandola fisso, Chrome avvampò poggiando il capo contro il petto di lui.

"I vostri vestiti, Mukuro-sama?" mormorò.

Mukuro si passò la mano sul volto coprendolo con il guanto nero, sogghignò abbassando il braccio e l'occhio rosso brillò del sei demoniaco.

"Vuoi davvero vedermi nudo, Chrome? Anche sapendo che sono stato dai Vindice?".

Chrome avvampò, gli poggiò la mano sul petto e si rizzò tremando appena per il freddo; la luce delle candele brillava sulla sua pelle candida scoperta.

"So che Mukuro-sama si veste di illusioni. Ma Mukuro-sama dovrebbe sapere che non gli servono, con me" mormorò.

Mukuro le prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, la rigirò osservando la chioma viola di lei perdersi nel suo guanto nero.

"Sai che ti ucciderei, per nascondere una cosa del genere, mia dolce Nagi" disse.

Sollevò lo sguardo, il sei demoniaco brillava nell'occhio rosso avvolto da fiamme della nebbia.

"Passarti le mani tra i capelli, solo per attrarti a me e trafiggere quel tuo fragile corpo".

Chrome strinse le labbra sostenendo lo sguardo di lui, il suo corpo candido, coperto dall'intimo, tremava e la giovine aveva la pelle d'oca.

"Questo corpo appartiene a Mukuro-sama, e non permetterò a nessuno di rovinarlo. Neanche a Mukuro-sama stesso" disse, il tono appena acuto.

Mukuro si passò la mano sulla guancia, sulla pelle perfetta si delinearono delle vene e alcune piccole cicatrici.

"Nessuno deve sapere quello che facciamo" mormorò, il tono spezzato.

Chrome poggiò la propria mano su quella di lui, annuì arrossendo.

"Potete lasciare le vesti in camera mia, Mukuro-sama. Qui vi vedrò per come siete".

Mukuro sogghignò appena, le cicatrici e segni di piccole ustioni si allargarono lentamente.

"E scapperai".

Chrome negò, si sporse sulle punte baciando una vena in rilievo a lato delle labbra di lui.

"Lo vedremo" sussurrò.

 


	11. Cap.11 Il principe e la dark lolita

Cap.11 Il principe e la dark lolita

_E la sua voce è un suono familiare, niente dura per sempre._

  


  


Belphegor si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa di Chrome. Strinse le labbra e indietreggiò, allontanandosi.

Sentì dei passi pesanti alle sue spalle. Strinse i pugni e fece un sorriso, voltando il capo.

"Valletto, sei tu?" domandò. Si trovò dinnanzi Xanxus e impallidì.

"Boss?" domandò.

Xanxus abbassò il capo con le labbra corrucciate in un broncio svogliato, socchiuse gli occhi rossi.

"È ancora lì?" chiese.

Belphegor annuì.

"Le giovani hanno bisogno dei loro tempi per destarsi" rispose con voce rauca.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi.

"Stronzate" sbottò.

Tirò un calcio alla porta sfondandola, Chrome scattò seduta coprendosi con il lenzuolo lilla e una cortina di nebbia avvolse la stanza. Xanxus si voltò, abbassò il capo verso Bel.

"Niente dura per sempre. Quindi, finché dura, vedi di fartela piacere" disse duro.

Belphegor piegò di lato il capo e si appoggiò il dorso della mano sulla guancia e sorrise.

"Temo di non aver capito cosa devo godermi, Boss" ribatté.

Xanxus lo afferrò per la maglia, lo lanciò di scatto facendolo atterrare sul letto.

"La feccia della tua risma" sibilò.

Chrome si sporse osservando Bel mettersi seduto sul letto, alzò il capo guardando Xanxus. Xanxus la fissò, strinse gli occhi, emise un verso stizzito e si allontanò.

Belphegor si passò le mani sulle braccia e sul petto.

"Sei vestita, voglio sperare" borbottò a Chrome.

Chrome lasciò cadere il lenzuolo, una nebbia avvolse l'uscio creando una porta illusoria uguale alla precedente e lei stinse le braccia al vestito bianco.

"Ero in ritardo?" sussurrò.

Belphegor si alzò in piedi, negando con il capo.

"Squalo sta ancora cucinando una colazione degna" le rispose.

Chrome arrossì, strinse le gambe al petto e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia.

"Scusa per il vestito" mormorò.

"Quello straccetto non mi serve a niente" ribatté Belphegor scrollando le spalle.

Raggiunse la finestra e osservò il cielo fuori.

"E poi è servito allo scopo, mi pare".

Chrome lo guardò, tremò appena e deglutì.

"Questo vuol dire che devo andarmene?" mormorò.

Belphegor sorrise e appoggiò le mani sul davanzale.

"Temo tu non sia ancora pronta per la battaglia. E ti aiuterò con l'orecchino". Si voltò di scatto.

"Io mi riferivo all'altro scopo!" si lamentò, sbattendo il piede per terra.

Chrome sobbalzò, arrossì violentemente e si guardò intorno. Si alzò, raggiunse Belphegor e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio sporgendosi sulle punte dei piedi nudi.

"Sì" mormorò.

Tornò in terra, si abbracciò i fianchi e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Abbiamo vinto".

Belphegor la abbracciò, sorridendole.

"Hai dei gusti discutibili, ma almeno ha capito quanto vali" le sussurrò.

Chrome gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla, le lacrime le pungevano l'unico occhio e singhiozzò.

"Anche se non durasse per sempre, voglio tenere anche la tua voce con me" mormorò.

"Resterà una voce familiare, io non me ne vado se decido di rimanere. Sono un principe" ribatté Belphegor, appoggiandole la mano sulla testa.

Chrome annuì con forza, singhiozzò e ingoiò le lacrime. Si scostò, si strofinò ripetutamente il viso e sorrise.

"Sì, principe" sussurrò.

 


	12. Cap.12 Tutto troppo bello

Cap.12 Tutto troppo bello

_Ma questo sta diventando troppo bello ora._

  


Chrome sorrise, porse a Fran un biscotto e arrossì.

"Sei venuto davvero a controllarmi come avevi detto a Mukuro-sama" mormorò.

Fran si sporse in avanti e lo addentò.

"E' meglio essere di parole con 'testa ad ananas'" le rispose.

Chrome arrossì, lasciò il biscotto sorridendo appena e annuì stringendosi le gambe al petto.

"Il Varia della tempesta mi sta allenando" mormorò.

Fran prese il pezzo di biscotto rimasto, che stava precipitando, al volo.

"Che nome lungo" si lamentò.

Chrome sorrise appena arrossendo, prese la scatola di biscotti e la mise in mezzo.

"Principe. Mi fa mangiare tutti i giorni e mi ha promesso di aiutarmi con il Vongola Gear".

Fran mordicchiò il pezzo di biscotto.

"Non è da lui tutta questa gentilezza" rifletté,

Chrome batté la palpebra, storse il labbro e mangiucchiò un biscotto stringendo le ginocchia al petto.

"Appena arrivato a Kokuyo ha detto che voleva vedermi fuori dalla tana" mormorò.

Fran corrugò la fronte e si diede un paio di pacche sul cappello sulla propria testa, facendolo ondeggiare.

"E non ti è sembrato strano?" domandò, calcando sull'ultima parola.

Chrome corrucciò le labbra, annuì e guardò la scatola di biscotti, stese le gambe e prese a dondolarle osservando la punta degli stivali.

"Sì" ammise.

Sollevò il capo guardando Fran, dilatò l'unico occhio e sporse le labbra.

"Però... fin'ora è andata bene" ammise.

Fran si volse a destra e a sinistra un paio di volte, con gli occhi assottigliati e si sfilò il grande cappello.

"Non fraintendermi, non è che senpai sia male. E' solo che quando mi penetra fa male" borbottò.

Chrome avvampò sgranando l'occhio, assottigliò le labbra e deglutì incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Volevo condividere con te quel traguardo" ammise.

Fran avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei, a un dito di distanza e le sorrise.

"Traguardo?" domandò.

Chrome arrossì completamente, incassò il capo tra le spalle stringendo le ginocchia al petto e annuì piano.

"Questo sta diventando così bello. Volevo dirlo a qualcuno" ammise.

Fran si accomodò accanto a lei e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

"Non ti ho mai vista così contenta" le disse.

Chrome sorrise sollevando lo sguardo, l'unico occhio visibile dilatato e brillante di riflessi più chiari.

"Non sono mai stata così felice" ammise.

Fran le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"E cerca di rimanerlo" la invogliò.

Chrome avvampò, annuì con forza e rizzò la schiena sollevando il mento con le spalle dritte.

"Sì".

 


	13. Cap.13 Il fraintendimento di Levi

Cap.13 Il fraintendimento di Levi

_Tu mi vedi col senno di poi,_

_aggrovigliata a te tutta la notte._

  


Levi addentò il sigaro e si appoggiò contro la parete.

"Hai fatto arrabbiare parecchio Talbot, mocciosa" disse con voce rauca.

Chrome incassò il capo tra le spalle arricciando il labbro, arrossì stringendo le ginocchia tra loro.

"Non so perché" ammise, con voce appena udibile.

Levi avanzò di un paio di passi, risuonavano pesanti. Un po' di cenere del suo sigaro precipitò a terra.

"Avevate anche gli animali della prima generazione. Non che faccia schifo, ma Talbot ha bisogno anche dei vostri". Mise le mani sulle ginocchia e si abbassò.

"Dimostrate sempre la vostra incompetenza" si lamentò.

Chrome sobbalzò tirandosi indietro, strinse il proprio piccolo tridente al petto e deglutì mentre una gocciolina di sudore le scivolava lungo la guancia.

"I-Il mio gufo in realtà era una box arma di pioggia" sussurrò.

Levi sollevò un labbro mostrando i denti.

"E ora che animale è uscito?" ringhiò.

Chrome deglutì con forza tirandosi indietro sul divano, teneva le ginocchia strette accentuando la presa sul tridente fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Nagi" mormorò.

Una colomba dalle piume indaco con gli occhi viola comparse con un frusciare di piume, si posò sulle gambe nude di Chrome e sollevò il musetto; le ali e la coda emanavano una leggera nebbiolina.

Levi schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato. Si rizzò e accese il sigaro, dimenando il fiammifero spento in aria, dalla testolina nera bruciata si alzava un filo di fumo nero.

"Siete proprio dei marmocchietti" si lamentò.

La colomba volò via e scomparve in un vorticare di piume e nebbia, Chrome arrossì stringendo le labbra.

"Il Principe ha detto che mi dona" mormorò.

Levi raggiunse una spazzatura e ci lasciò cadere il fiammifero. Con l'altra mano si sventolò davanti al viso, dilatando la nuvola di fumo del sigaro.

"Sei l'ennesima che vuole divertirsi con quel piccolo demente fuori di testa?" sibilò.

Chrome batté la palpebra, strinse le labbra allentando la presa sul piccolo tridente.

"Divertirmi?" domandò.

Levi diede un paio di calci alla parete, degli ombrelli neri chiusi gli volavano intorno alla testa a cerchio.

"Lo illudi e poi lo molli. Non ha un cavolo di neurone funzionante. O sono vecchie, o crepano, o lo mollano. Bah" si lamentò.

Chrome si alzò di scatto stringendo il piccolo tridente contro il petto, arrossì sgranando l'occhio e negò con forza con il capo.

"Non ho intenzione di farlo!" strillò, con voce acuta.

Levi inarcò un sopracciglio e aspirò rumorosamente dal sigaro.

"Eppure è strano immaginare col senno del poi una come te avvinghiata a qualcuno per tutta la notte" borbottò.

Chrome sgranò l'occhio e avvampò cadendo seduta pesantemente, emise un basso sospiro.

"Principe mi vede col senno del poi" mormorò.

Distolse lo sguardo sorridendo appena.

< Anche se mi preferisce avvinghiata a Mukuro-sama > pensò.

Levi raggiunse una parete, vi si appoggiò, allungò una gamba e alzò il piede poggiandolo sul tallone. Con il tallone dell'altro piede colpì il battiscopa.

"Chi li capisce quelli della vostra generazione". Sbuffò.

Chrome si morse il labbro, sorrise appena abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento e dondolò le gambe osservandosi le punte degli stivali.

"Abbiamo bisogno che qualcuno creda saremo migliori, in futuro" mormorò.

 

 


	14. Cap.14 bruciare dentro

Cap.14 bruciare dentro

_bruciando nel profondo_

  


  


Belpegor si affacciò alla finestra, il vento gli accarezzò le guance. Osservò le stelle che brillavano sul cielo blu notte. Allungò il braccio, sporgendo le dita pallide verso la luna. Emanava una luce tenue ed era coperta da dei nuvoloni neri.

Le sue dita furono avvolte dalla fiamma vermiglia della tempesta.

Si arrampicò sul davanzale della finestra e si sporse di più, mettendosi sulle punte.

Chrome sporse il capo, sgranò l'occhio e scattò in avanti stringendo il proprio tridente.

"Principe" sussurrò.

Belphegor abbassò la mano e saltò all'indietro, atterrando sul pavimento. Si voltò, allontanandosi dalla finestra e le andò incontro con un passo ondeggiante.

"Desideravi?" domandò.

Chrome guardò verso il davanzale, deglutì e il sudore le scivolò lungo le guance pallide, tremò leggermente stringendo le ginocchia.

"Ho sentito le tue fiamme" mormorò.

"Shishishi, nessuna minaccia in vista. Purtroppo è una noiooosissimaaa serata" rispose il giovine con tono mellifluo.

Chrome negò con il capo, fece un passo avanti e gli prese la mano arrossendo leggermente.

"Stava bruciando te" sussurrò.

"La mia fiamma brucia tutto quel che tocca" rispose con voce roca Belphegor. Si deterse le labbra sottili con la lingua.

Chrome gli strinse il palmo arrossandogli leggermente la pelle, deglutì con l'occhio dilatato.

"Principe? Perché sei gentile?".

Belphegor ritrasse la mano e indietreggiò, digrignando i denti.

"Voglio solo divertirmi a vederti dibattere come un pesce fuor d'acqua" sibilò.

Chrome indietreggiò, barcollò leggermente e strinse le labbra impallidendo. Tirò su con il naso, tremò e scosse il capo.

"Non è vero" mormorò.

Deglutì, strinse il tridente e fece un passo avanti.

"So quando qualcosa è falso".

Belphegor strinse i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche.

Chrome lo guardò, si morse il labbro e fece qualche altro passo avanti abbassando il tridente.

"Quello che provo per Mukuro-sama ... spesso è come se mi bruciasse dentro ... ma Principe mi ha aiutata lo stesso, e io voglio ricambiare".

Belphegor scrollò le spalle.

"Vedi di non bruciarti tu. Noi Varia ce la caviamo da soli" ribatté.

Chrome strinse le labbra, abbassò lo sguardo e dondolò sul posto arrossendo.

"Lo so. Ma condividere le bruciature ... so farlo bene".

"Hai già una persona arsa, ma sarei lieto di sentire i risvolti tra voi" rispose Belphegor. Si sporse in avanti e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

Chrome lo abbracciò, affondò il capo nell'incavo del suo collo e sentì le lacrime rigarle la guancia.

"Non dobbiamo per forza bruciare" mormorò.

Belphegor le strinse le spalle.

"Bimbetta, hai scelto tu la tua via infernale" la rimbeccò.

Chrome ridacchiò tra le lacrime, si strinse a lui e scostò il capo per guardarlo.

"E Mukuro-sama mi ha insegnato che si possono attraversare".

 


	15. Cap.15 Ricordi ardenti

Cap.15 Ricordi ardenti  


_Un giorno quando mi lascerai,_

_Scommetto che le memorie ti perseguiteranno._

  


Belphegor porse a Crome un fazzolettino di pizzo candido. Entrambi erano seduti sul letto del giovane.

Chrome si tamponò l'occhio con il fazzoletto, tirò su con il naso e strinse le ginocchia al petto.

"Scusa" mormorò.

"Preferisco che non ti dimostri debole in queste cose, piuttosto che nel vestire" brontolò Belphegor. Fece ondeggiare le gambe e le appoggiò la mano sulla testa.

Chrome arrossì incassando il capo tra le spalle, strinse le ginocchia tra loro affondando leggermente nel materasso.

"Mukuro-sama vuole io sia una guerriera" mormorò, la voce rotta.

Belphegor le prese il viso con la mano e glielo sollevò.

"Devi volerlo 'tu'. Questo ti renderebbe davvero una guerriera".

Le sorrise.

"Non puoi essere così inerme con lui. Non c'è nemmeno tutto questo  _age gap_ " si lamentò.

Chrome batté la palpebra, lo guardò fisso socchiudendo le labbra ad o.

"Age ...  _grappu_?" disse, strascicando la pronuncia della parola con accento giapponese.

Belphegor le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

"Mia piccola Alice, sei la gioia di ogni stregatto" le disse dolcemente.

Le prese le mani nelle proprie e gliele fece sbattere.

"Non è troppo vecchio. Mia madre era vent'anni più giovane di mio padre, ossia vent'anni di age gap" spiegò.

Chrome arrossì, sorrise appena strofinando le gambe tra loro, si sedette sulle ginocchia intrecciando le mani in grembo e distolse lo sguardo.

"Ha quasi tre anni più di me. Ma non è questo. Io voglio ... voglio essere adatta a Mukuro-sama".

"Non è in sé l'errore. E' giusto che tu voglia essere adatta alla persona che desideri, ma nella giusta dose. Altrimenti è veleno. Che ne dici se ti insegno quanto 'fungo' mangiare, mia piccola Alice?" chiese Belphegor.

Le osservò le gote rosse e ridacchiò.

Chrome strinse le labbra, si sporse verso di lui tenendo il capo tra le spalle sottili.

"Mukuro-sama ... è ossessionato dall'idea di rimanere solo" sussurrò.

Si umettò le labbra, si strinse le ginocchia al petto e le abbracciò poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.

"Lui vuole che io lo ricordi. Vorrei ... vorrei valesse lo stesso".

"Finirai per ossessionarti con i ricordi anche tu. E quando persino gente come me ti lascerà, verrai perseguitata dalle memorie di questi momenti" sussurrò roco Belphegor.

Gli occhi gli arrossarono. Scivolò indietro sul letto.

"Lasciati il giusto spazio per te stessa o non sarò l'unico ad ardere la notte" sibilò.

Chrome gli afferrò il polso, con l'occhio dilatato e le labbra socchiuse.

"Non voglio rimanere da sola" sussurrò.

Si morse il labbro, scostò la mano e si mise seduta sulle ginocchia con la schiena dritta e le guance arrossate.

"Farsi perseguitare dai ricordi ... è male, se non sai viverci".

Belphegor le afferrò nuovamente la mano e se la rimise sul polso.

"C'è differenza tra non avere ricordi e vivere per i ricordi e i rimpianti. Penso che su questo concordiamo" le disse con tono secco.

Chrome avvampò, sorrise leggermente annuendo e strinse piano il polso dell'altro tra le dita sottili.

"Anche se un giorno dovessero lasciarmi, non vorrò dimenticare" mormorò.

Lo guardò, l'iride brillava di riflessi indaco e lavanda.

"Però non lascerò le memorie mi perseguitino" promise, con voce bassa.

"Allora conto su questa promessa" le rispose con voce calda Belphegor.

 


	16. Cap.16 Reunion

Cap.16 Reunion  


_Dimmi che mi rivedrai, anche se è solo finzione._

  


  


  


Belphegor accarezzò il capo morbido di Visone tempesta. La creatura era accomodata sulle sue gambe, dimenava la coda e dalla punta di essa si alzavano delle fiamme vermiglie.

L'animale fissava Chrome con gli occhi da dietro la frangetta candida.

" _Shishishi_ " ridacchiò.

"Ora, il tridente che ti ritrovi adesso, come vedi, è molto più piccolo. Però, oltre a contenere degli occhiali come quelli di Daemon, connessi al tuo orecchino; ha altre dote. Ora indossa gli occhiali e mira a un angolo della stanza, vicino al soffitto. Premi il primo pulsante, scatterà un rampino. Attraversò quello potrai provare attacchi aerei di agilità. La forza di gravità aumenterà la forza dei tuoi attacchi. Inoltre, attaccando dall'alto, puoi creare delle illusioni 'reali' anche di te stessa" spiegò Bel.

Chrome annuì, si sfiorò l'orecchino con una mano stringendo il piccolo tridente con l'altro. Voltò il capo verso la propria colomba nebbia, le sorrise e indicò verso l'alto.

"Nagi" sussurrò.

La colomba spiccò il volo ed effettuò il cambio-forma, un paio di occhiali dalla montatura indaco e le lenti circondate di piccole piume le atterrarono sul naso. Chrome arrossì e fece scattare il rampino, che si ancorò ad un angolo della stanza. Si lasciò scivolare lungo la corda, creò una serie di illusioni reali della stessa immagine e vide Mukuro passare davanti la porta. Sgranò gli occhi, le illusioni scomparvero e lei perse la presa. Mukuro comparve sotto di lei avvolto da una nube di nebbia indato, sorrise abbassando il capo.

" _Fufufufu_ , vedo che ti fai ancora ingannare dalle finzioni, Nagi" sussurrò.

" _Shishishi_. Abbiamo un ospite. Forse volete rimanere soli?" domandò Belphegor. Si avviò verso la porta, il visione gli correva ai piedi passandogli tra le gambe.

Chrome arrossì tenendo le braccia attorno al collo di Mukuro, Mukuro la mise delicatamente in terra e le tirò su gli occhiali premendoli contro il volto di lei. Socchiuse le iridi, quella rossa brillava del sei demoniaco.

"Oh, volevo essere certo che ti saresti ricordato di me, Varia della tempesta".

Belphegor si arrestò al limitare della porta, appoggiò una mano sul fianco e si girò.

"Ho sentito storie su di te, Mr. Rokudo" disse atono.

Mukuro fece comparire il proprio tridente, vi passò la mano coperta dal guanto nero e socchiuse gli occhi avanzando a passo lento.

"Che tipo di storie?" chiese, suadente.

Chrome sgranò l'occhio, strinse al petto il proprio piccolo tridente avvicinando le ginocchia tra loro.

Belphegor si girò del tutto e il sorriso gli prese metà del viso.

" _Shishishi_. Eri l'incubo della mafia. Possessioni, morte, sangue, squartamenti. Tutte cose adorabili". La sua voce si fece stridula e trillante soprattutto sull'ultima parola. Avanzò di un paio di passi facendo scricchiolare la parte finale delle scarpe.

"Fobie causate da occhi rossi. Tanti occhi, sul soffitto, nella testa delle vittime, nell'oscurità". Si deterse le labbra.

"Occhi che fissavano, tormentavano, senza mai lasciare in pace fino alla morte".

Mukuro sorrise sottile, socchiuse gli occhi e il simbolo su quello rosso mutò in un uno demoniaco avvolto da fiamme della nebbia.

"Posso mostrarti che le voci erano fin troppo gentili".

Chrome corse davanti a lui, allargò le braccia e sollevò il capo stringendo le labbra.

"Basta!" strillò, con tono acuto.

Mukuro fece un passo indietro, l'iride smise di emanare fiamme e allentò la presa sul tridente. Chrome alzò il capo, con la schiena dritta e le gambe larghe.

"Non voglio rovinare i preziosi ricordi che ho con Principe, Mukuro-sama".

Belphegor impallidì e abbassò entrambe le mani.

"Non era mia intenzione fare la regina rossa della situazione" brontolò.

Chrome si morse il labbro, guardò con l'occhio dilatato Mukuro e deglutì mentre una leggera goccia di sudore le colava lungo la guancia.

"Voglio ricordare questi momenti, Mukuro-sama".

Mukuro si chinò, le prese il mento con due dita alzandole la testa e abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Non vorrei rinunciare ad una finzione così dolce, mia piccola Nagi" sussurrò.

Chrome avvampò, lanciò uno sguardo a Bel alle proprie spalle e si sporse sulle punte.

"Mi ricorderò sempre di tutto questo" assicurò.

Fece un passo indietro, slacciò la benda lasciandola cadere e aprì l'occhio mostrando un'iride rosso intenso. Mukuro sgranò gli occhi, sentì il proprio battito accelerare.

< Si è allontanata da me solo per diventare forte e poter creare un occhio come il mio con la propria nebbia > pensò.

Sorrise leggermente, rilassò le spalle e il tridente nelle sue mani scomparve. Poggiò la mano coperta dal guanto sulla guancia di Chrome.

"Per questa volta sola, mi lascerò ingannare da te" sussurrò.

Belphegor sorrise, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

"Adesso può tornare a vedere, fosse anche per finzione" sussurrò.

Mukuro porse la mano a Chrome, sorrise dolcemente.

"Questo è il segreto della nebbia. Rendere reale ciò che è solo finzione".

Chrome arrossì, gli prese la mano e un leggero venticello li avvolse facendo ondeggiare i capelli di entrambi. Mukuro piegò appena il capo stringendo la mano di lei.

"Questo ci unisce, e nulla ci separerà".

 


End file.
